vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch (Novels)
A witch is a person with the power to affect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). A witch can be either female or male, as they connect with the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. Description Humans who practice magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches consider themselves the Servants of Nature, as they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic (or Witchcraft) is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a practiced technique that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. Bright Magic Bright Magic (or White Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on benevolent powers, and may be used for positive purposes that deliberately causes help in some way (e.g. to cure or protect, to improve or restore, or for the benefit of others rather than for the profit of oneself.) In popular usage, the term "bright magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that obeys the Wiccan Rede. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for negative purposes that deliberately causes harm in some way (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that disobeys the Wiccan Rede. Gray Magic Gray Magic (or Traditional Magic) is the most popular form of sorcery among modern-day witches. Gray magic draws on a neutral source of power, and may be used for either negative or positive purposes. In popular usage, the term "gray magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that neither disobeys nor obeys the Wiccan Rede. Magic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination: '''The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Astrology:' The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. **'Cartomancy:' The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of divination through communication with divine spirits. **'Palmistry:' The practice of divination based off the features indicated on human palms. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry:' The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Rune Reading:' The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. **'Tassomancy:' The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting: The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that contain mystical properties. Magic Paraphernalia *'Book of Shadows:' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch's spell. *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch's power. The Rede The Rede (or the Wiccan Rede) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Wicca (Novels) Wicca is a religion whose adherents are alternatively called Wiccans. By contrast, traditional witchcraft is not a religion, but a universal magical practice that transcends any religious belief or lack thereof. While Wiccans generally acknowledge and revere a pantheon of gods and goddesses, traditional witches may belong to any religion or none, they may believe in a God or gods or they may be atheists. According to Bonnie McCullough, Wicca is an earth-centered, polytheistic religion, where the adherents are extremely conscious of their one "law" called the Wiccan Rede which advises them to "Harm None". Witchcraft (Television Series) Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; in the case of Greta and Maddox, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Wiccan Rede by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Novel Characters